MEMS technology can be used for implementing a variety of devices, such as sensors and acoustic actuators. For example, in a MEMS pressure sensor a small membrane displacement can be sensed capacitively against a reference electrode, and in a MEMS microspeaker the membrane can be electrostatically actuated by electrostatic actuation between two stators for providing a large stroke displacement.